Rotten Pie
by itsuckstobeunder21
Summary: Kaoru Bellamy, Sayu Yagami's best friend, has a crush on her brother Light. what would happen when she finds out that Kira, who had taken everything she had away, is closer than it seems?
1. Onion Soup

**Disc: I do not own or am related to Death Note or it's creators in any way, no matter how much I wished for it.**

**This story takes place right the day Misa and Light meet. In this first chapter you meet Kaoru Bellamy, Sayu Yagami's best friend... she's half English (dad side), half Japanese (mom side). This cute 10 year old has a crush on Light Yagami, ever since he "rescued" her from a sure flu...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!, if you like or not... **

"Onion Soup"

- Sayu! Sayu! Wait! – Kaoru ran after her best friend, Sayu Yagami, the youngest of the Yagami family, sister of Light Yagami, a handsome boy who also happened to be top student in the nation, once winner of the tennis championship or as Kaoru called him "the love of her life".

- Kaoru-san! – Sayu turned to face her – I'm sorry, I didn't hear you before!

- It's ok, Sayu… - Kaoru gave away a gesture with her hand, showing her she didn't mind much about her friend's mistake – I hope you haven't forgotten we were supposed to study together today!

- In fact… I think I did – Sayu replied, in embarrassment – but why don't you come home after meal and we can have a study then… I just need to have a talk through it with mom…

-Ok, Sayu – Kaoru gave her friend a fake wide smile – I'll see you later, then.

Sayu walked away after she waved at her friend, goodbye and Kaoru stood there, watching her till she disappeared from her view. She was actually quite disappointed: she was hoping Sayu would invite her in for meal so she could eat in the same table as "the love of her life, Light Yagami".

She sighed, knowing she had just lost her chance and turned to walk home.

- _Why is it so hard?_ – She thought to herself. It wasn't like she was hoping for a lot! She only wanted for Light to know her and realize they were made for each other, and yes, she was young, but love wasn't about age… and surely Light would knew about it once he knew how cute she was.

She sighed again, heavily, kicking her backpack in anger and hopelessness.

- I'm home, mom! – She announced as soon as she came inside the two-floor house. She smelt the scent of recently prepared food and the regret for not being eating at the Yagami's house vanished, after all, her mom was an outstanding cook.

- Kaoru, sweetie! – Her mom said in surprise, coming out of the kitchen to find her – I thought you'd be with your friend Sayu!

- We decided we'd study after meal – Kaoru explained her mother, not very happily: she wasn't quite pleased her mother would remember her she was not with Light right now.

- I see – her mother nodded – well, come and sit! I made your sister's favorite!

- Oh no! – Kaoru sighed: her sister's favorite food was "onion soup", which she totally hated.

- Oh yes! – Kaoru's little sister, Yu Yan, came out of nowhere, spoon in hand – Bring me the soup, mom!

- Yuck! – Kaoru watched Yu Yan help huge amounts of soup inside her mouth and chew in excitement – I think I'll skip food for today… I think I had too much for breakfast… - she gave a last look to the table: her dad had joined Yu and her mother in the table, and then she moved 

upstairs to her bedroom. She dropped herself in her bed and daydreamt for a while… about Light.

She remembered the day they had met:

_About a month ago, it was raining and Kaoru was outside the school, soaking wet, and waiting for her mother to take her home. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tall, handsome boy came along from the distance, holding an umbrella._

_Then she heard Sayu, a girl from her class with whom she had never spoken before, calling his name – Light! You came to get me!_

_Light? That was his name? Well, it surely suited him._

_- Hey, Sayu! – He smiled at her – Mom and dad sent me… I brought you an umbrella so you won't get wet… - he handed her a small pink umbrella, and afterwards, he noticed someone was glaring at them: Kaoru, who had been sitting, soaking wet in a bench nearby. – Hey! You'll get sick if you stay out in the rain! – He walked to her._

_Kaoru blushed with the little heat she had left – I'm ok – she shivered as she answered to him – My mom will be here in a moment…_

_- Kaoru-san? – Sayu came, from behind Light – Light, this is Kaoru and she's in my class…_

_- Kaoru? – Light asked her; she nodded shyly – Why don't you come with us? We can call your mother or even take you home… Come! We can share an umbrella!_

_Kaoru looked up at Light, she couldn't resist his sweet smile… - Thanks – she grabbed her backpack and stick to Light inside the umbrella._


	2. Bitch

**Disc: I do not own anything but Kaoru...**

**This time Misa comes in and Kaoru gets her heart broken...**

"Bitch"

- So… what did you get out of this? - Sayu and Kaoru had been studying for an hour now, but Kaoru had just been looking over her shoulder in case Light would ever pass by… but he didn't seem to be around.

- Huh? – Kaoru asked her – What was the question, again?

- Forget it, Kaoru – Sayu sighed heavily – I just repeated the question 4 times!

- I'm sorry, Sayu – she smiled – I think I'm out of focus today…

But, obviously, Sayu didn't hear this last part cause the bell rang and she ran to open the door.

A blonde girl appeared in the other side: - Hi, Sayu! Is Light here?

- Misa! – Sayu replied to the blonde in excitement… - I'll call Light right now!

- Sayu, who is it? – Light appeared behind her, he didn't look surprised at the sight of the blonde.

- Misa came, looking for you! – Sayu answered in excitement.

After a few seconds, Light and Misa went upstairs to speak and Sayu came back to sit alongside with Kaoru.

- Who's her? – Kaoru could not hide the jealousy in her voice.

- She's Misa Amane – Sayu answered – Light's girlfriend…

Kaoru could feel her heart and her stomach sinking inside her guts – girlfriend?

- Yes, she's a famous model… Misa Misa! – Sayu replied.

- _A famous model? – _Kaoru thought to her – Sayu, it's quite late already, I think I should go home now…

She took her backpack and stormed off the house, before Sayu could say anything else.

- _That Bitch! – _She thought – _standing in the way between me and Light! But I'll avenge my love… she's not getting her way out!_


	3. Awake, as usual

**Disc: I do not own anything but Kaoru…**

**Summary: This chapter takes place a few weeks later, when Light and L are handcuffed… L cannot sleep… as usual.**

**I'll try uploading one or two chapters daily… given they're very short ones… Read & Review PLEASE!!**

"Awake, as usual"

L sat looking through the window; he couldn't move further away from the bed given he was still handcuffed with Light Yagami, who snored quietly in his side of the bed.

- _How come he can sleep? –_he asked himself, but didn't really wonder much; he had other preoccupations in his head:

He remembered calling him "his own friend" an also admitting to the task force that he refused to believe he was Kira, because of this. But not matter how much he appreciated him (in his own way) or how much he refused to believe in his own investigation, there was no doubt that the chances for Light to be Kira were up to 90 and also the chances for him to be killed by him, increased, as he was so close to him.

Even if he had to die himself, the task force couldn't stand alone: they needed someone to lead the operation. He had been thinking on Light as a successor, but in case he was Kira, the task force could not continue with him on the head. He needed another successor, someone he trusted in and could catch Kira (whoever he happened to be) if he ever died. So he took his laptop carefully so Light wouldn't wake up. He started typing an email, which he sent right after he finished it; he knew exactly who to call, then he deleted it.

Then he sat back in his side of the bed; knees on his chin, alongside with who could be his murderer, he didn't close his eyes, but instead hoped for the email to arrive soon enough.


	4. Homeless and Hopeless

**Disc: do not own anything but Kaoru**

**Summary: Kaoru's lost everything because of Kira…**

"Homeless and Hopeless"

Kaoru walked home after school; it was raining but she didn't forget to take an umbrella this time: she kicked the water on the pavement with her rain boots her mother had bought her after the last time she had arrived home soaking wet.

She was anxious to get home: her mother had promised she'd cook her favorite food, this time (so that meant, NO onion soup at all!). She licked her lips as the distance to her house shortened.

But when she reached home, she couldn't shout away the usual: "I'm home, mom!" ; there were cop cars outside.

- _Not again! –_ She thought and dropped her umbrella to run home.

Flashback

_Kaoru came back home, soaking wet, under the same umbrella as Light Yagami; cop cars where there outside._

_- What happened? – She asked out loud. But didn't wait to hear and answer, she ran inside the house, instead. Her mother and her little sister were sitting in the living room, holding and crying, a cop tried to calm them down._

_- Kaoru! – Her mother exclaimed as she saw her, standing a few meters from her. Also behind her Light and Sayu Yagami stood. - Kaoru… How am I supposed to tell you this? HOW?_

_- What happened? – Kaoru asked, between fear and desperation. _

_Her mother was sobbing so loud, the cop had to tell her what had happened instead:- Your father, Ando Bellamy died of a heart attack this morning; he was found death in his office a few hours ago._

End of Flashback

- Stay back! – A cop ordered her.

- This is MY house! – She replied in desperation.

The officer gave her "the look"; the look her mother had given her when his father had been found death in his office.

NO! – She shouted right away and stormed inside the house, pushing the cop away, but she wished she hadn't: her mom and her little sister laid there between a huge stain of blood. She sobbed deeply and threw herself in front of them.

All of a sudden she went blank: she could see nothing and the cop's voices came from away, like a distant echo:

-_After your father died, the investigation showed us he had been stealing money from the corporation he worked with; all of your family's possessions are under state disposition, then. Also, he had a debt with a criminal organization that he had borrowed money from, so we're pretty sure your mom and sister's death are a consequence of the non-paid debt… We could even find, during the investigation, that you dad's death is part of the Kira case, but don't worry, L and the rest of the Kira task force already know…_

- KIRA – that name echoed in her head harder than the rest, and it was also the last word she heard before the blank in her head turned into a blurry memory:

_Kaoru and Sayu during a school break:_

_- don't you think it is quite a scary thing? – Sayu asked her –this entire Kira theme… he could kill anyone if he must!_

_Kaoru gave it a small thought – Your dad's on the Kira task force, right? – Sayu nodded – Well, I hope they never catch him: Kira's surely making a better place out of this. _

_- Don't say so! – Sayu begged her – my dad could end up killed!_

_- I never wished for your dad's death, only that he could never catch Kira. – Kaoru tried to explain herself – KIRA is amazing!_

- Kira's a murderer – she whispered, from under the cop's words – Kira took everything I had… KIRA MUST DIE!


	5. Sweetness

**Disc: Own anything but Kaoru… L owns "E"!**

**Summary: L releases Light from confinement to reunite with Near and "E", who are sent for backup…**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

"Sweetness"

Light woke up early; the sun that came through the window burnt his eyes for a while, he rubbed them with both his hands, then he stood up: something was wrong.

Yes, his right hand was no longer imprisoned in the handcuffs and also L was not alongside with him. He walked out the bedroom, to the computer room and there was L, sitting in front of his laptop, making a research.

- Light-kun, I wondered how long you'd take to wake up – L told him before anything else – As you see, you've been released.

- I can see that – Light put his right arm up to show it – But, why? Are your suspects over?

- Indeed – L answered, while he typed fast in his laptop – It's about that rule on the Death Note… You spent more than 13 days in confinement and didn't die, as the rule says you should, therefore you cannot be Kira.

- So… I can leave? – Light asked L, in surprise.

- Well, I must admit I'll miss the company; but there's no need for you to stay here anymore: you're free to do as you wish, and so is Misa.

Light smiled, half amazed, half excited and came back to the bedroom to take a bath. L had more important things now he was gone.

So he excused himself off, with Mr. Yagami and the rest of the task force, saying he'd go out take some air. He walked slowly to his destination: The Safford Hotel, the place of his meeting.

It was no weird thing that the receptionist sent him to room 1707. He knocked the door and it was opened seconds later, by a blonde tall woman on her early 20's, which stared at him with her green eyes and licked at a lollipop happily: she shed a smile on him, right away.

- I am very sorry – L excused himself, thinking he had mistaken the room – I think the receptionist didn't give me the right room number…

- She didn't – a voice that had nothing to do with the girl, answered; behind her was a little child with white hair playing with robots, surrounded by the trail of an electric train which kept on circling around him. – Hello, L…

- Near – L nodded – I see you got my e-mail… - Then, L noticed that the tall blonde was still staring at him, licking away her lollipop, lustfully. He continued, following the girl's tongue motion with his eyes, not hiding his interest: - I was hoping to see Mello here, too…

- Mello refused to work with me, given our constant rivalry – Near explained, with the same cold voice he always used – Instead, I asked "E" to come with me…

L didn't have to ask, to know that the lollipop lover in front of him was "E"; she nodded at him politely, still lollipop in her mouth. L nodded back at her, not able to keep his eyes off her mouth.

- Don't be fooled by her looks – Near continued, never keeping his eyes off his robots – despite her youthful look, she's one of the best detectives in the U.S.

L followed "E" as she sat on one of the couches, happily. She seemed to be enjoying WAY too much her lollipop. L just couldn't hold himself any longer:

- Do you realize that what you're doing is completely impolite, Miss? – He asked "E".

- Doing what? – She asked back, in a sweet, almost naïve, tone.

- The lollipop – L explained at her.

- Uh, I see… - she stood up right away and walked to him – I'm sorry: want some? – She placed her lollipop in his eyes.

He smiled at her, also gave away a small giggle – Thanks… I appreciate it – but when L was about to take the lollipop from her hand, she moved away , took a brand new lollipop from a bowl in the coffee table and gave it to him.

L licked it as lustfully as "E", even more…

- So, L, right? – E asked, as she sat back in the couch and crossed her legs.

- You can address me as Ryuzaki, as the rest of the task force does – he made a brief pause on his licking.

- Well, then I guess you can address me as Egla – She smiled at him – So why exactly you called for little Near here?

- Well, as you both know, I'm leading the Kira task force – L explained, also taking a seat on the couch in front of her: Near stood between then, in the carpet – I want you to work alongside with us, uncover… of course I'll give you all the information you need to know, but you won't be working directly with the task force…

- Fair enough – Near accepted L's request. – I guess we're gonna need a better place to stay, during our stay…

- That's arranged – L assured him – In a few weeks, your new place will be done. Meanwhile, I think you can hang here… it's a nice place.

- It's fine for me – Near admitted – Have any questions, "E"?

- Where do we start? – E asked L, as her only question.


	6. Not Alone

**Disc: Only own Kaoru…**

**Summary: (The same day L reunited with Near) Kaoru ran from the orphanage and in her loneliness, she meets the person she wants to see the least…**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!!**

"Not Alone"

Kaoru walked slowly past stores and houses that seemed badly injured over the time in the outside of the city:

It hadn't taken her long to escape from the orphanage: she could climb walls with ease, speak her way through things and also speak through people; who didn't doubt much in making her the favors she asked for… anyway, she was just a sweet 10 year old girl, who people pitied for losing it all in a rush.

She was dirty for skipping bath and sleeping on parks: it already had been a week since she escaped. And there was no need for her to live as a homeless; she and her parents had been saving money ever since she was a baby and she had already enough to go to a hotel and live comfortably for a few weeks at least, but she refused to go to one: police was already looking for her, claiming she was a clue piece in the Kira case.

She kicked a can on her walk; suddenly she noticed she wasn't alone, as she thought: a blonde girl, dressed in black walked by in the same street, a few steps ahead from her. Kaoru knew how she was and the sight of her only tuned her loneliness into anger.

- Misa Amane – she whispered angrily and waited till she had taken a few steps forward, to follow her.

After a few minutes of walking, silently and carefully behind her, she entered into a forest. Kaoru took it as a chance to stand closer to her: hiding between the bushes and behind the trees.

She saw Misa kneeling in the forest, and unburying a small notebook with black cover.

She didn't know what Misa could be doing there, and she was not much interested, so she decided to walk out. But when she turned back to walk away, someone came from behind her and wrapped her hands around her mouth. Still Kaoru didn't attempt to yell at all and after a few seconds she closed her eyes; the ether had made its work.

- I'm not paid enough to do this – E exclaimed as she carried Kaoru away from the forest.


	7. What she's overseen

**Disc: Only own Kaoru, and Da Beatch owns E!**

**Summary: Kaoru's been taken away, hoping she'd be useful to the task force…**

**READ & REVIEW, PLEASE!! **

"What she's overseen"

- Wake up! – E shook Kaoru by the shoulders – Come on!

Kaoru gave a loud noise, and pushed her away – Leave me alone!

- And I who thought I had killed her – E exclaimed in indignity, moving away from her – Now I wish I had…

- Don't lose your nerve, E – Near calmed her down, from his usual spot in the carpet – she'll wake up sooner or later. Where did you say you found her?

- In the forest – E answered, sitting in the couch, she unwrapped a new lollipop and licked it looking at Kaoru resentfully – she was following Misa Amane too.

- She might have known her – Near took a piece of his hair and rolled it around his finger – don't see a reason to follow her if not.

- But don't you think it's weird? – E asked Near, looking more directly into Kaoru; her blouse's tag was out, it had the name of a famous and very expensive high cotour designer – She looks like she could be homeless, but she's wearing designer clothes…

- Search through missing people – Near adviced her – maybe she just ran away from home.

E took her laptop and searched through missing reports, five minutes later Kaoru woke up.

She sat in the couch where she had been lying – Where am I?

E looked up at her, from her laptop screen – You woke up…

- yes, I did – Kaoru answered, looking defiantly into her eyes – Look, I don't know who you are… – she added, noticing Near, who was sitting at her feet in the middle of the train tracks – and I promise you I won't denunciate you, just let me go… There – she took her money from her bag and offered it to E – take it, it's all I have.

- She doesn't want your money – Near was the one who answered Kaoru, instead – and, no matter how much she wished for it; she won't hurt you either.

- Where am I? – She asked him, then.

- I hope you don't mind if I ask you to shut up: WE make the questions here – E told her – Now, tell me: why were you following Misa Amane earlier on?

Kaoru looked inside her eyes, she obviously hadn't been very polite, but she didn't seem able to hurt her, either – she's Light's girlfriend… I thought I'd be able to see him if I followed her…

- Light Yagami? – Near asked her.

- Yes – Kaoru answered, nodding – He's the only one who can save me…

- Save you from what? – E asked Kaoru.

- Kira killed my father – Kaoru explained E and whipped the tear that tried to come out her eye; she hated being weak, especially in front of those people who hardly knew her and obviously didn't wouldn't have any interest in her feelings - And as a consequence, my mom and my sister were murdered…

- Kira? – Near asked away, interested, but didn't wait for a response: - E, contact L…

E took her laptop again and set a connection over to L.

- Hello, E – L spoke with a robotic voice upon them – It doesn't really surprise me you have already news…

- Hello, L – E answered, with a sweeter tone, than the one she had used with Kaoru – N has news for you – she passed the word to Near.

- What did you find, N? – L asked him.

- Well, we did as you ordered: E followed Misa Amane to the outsiders of the city and saw her unburying a Death Note – Near stated, not minding who happened to be around him or L – Therefore I might say you were right about Misa Amane being the second Kira.

- I see – L answered – but I daresay that it will be impossible to arrest her and Light Yagami, without any proof…

- But we have proof – Near interrupted him – There was a witness…

- Fine – L placed his thumb over his lip – I'm on my way there; I want to talk to your witness.


	8. From Hero To worse than Zero

**Disc: I own nothing but Kaoru…**

**Summary: Kaoru meets L, who tells her the hard truth and her once called hero, is now her enemy…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"From hero to (worse than) zero"

The water fell down to her face, warm on her body. She stood there, underneath the shower for a few more minutes after she finished off washing; the water calmed her down and made her forget, for a few seconds, all the troubles she had been through the last months. For some reason, she felt safe now; even she didn't knew anything about that woman or that weird kid, L was coming to talk to her and there was no doubt he'd catch Kira.

- _I'm helping him – _she smiled in her thoughts, as she rubbed with a towel to dry off –_Kira must be arrested, and I'm helping him._

Kaoru wore the clothes that E had lent her: an oversized man's white shirt and white pajama-like pants, just like the ones that weird kid was wearing. Probably she had taken them from him.

After she was done dressing, she went out the bathroom, rubbing her hair with the towel to dry it off.

- So this is the witness? – Somebody asked away, in a low, calmed tone, when she appeared in the living room, rubbing her head.

She took the towel off her eyes to see the person who had asked so: it was obviously L, and it didn't quite surprised her that the man sitting in front of him had his knees up to his chin, black crazy hair, was barefoot and was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. In fact, he slightly reminded her of the little white haired boy.

She just stood there, not able to make a move or say a word: HE WAS L! He was catching Kira!

- And what's her name? – L asked her – If I must know…

- Bell – she answered, right away, giving him the false name she had been using the last week.

- Fine – L didn't make a reply about it, even when everyone could notice he knew it was not her real name – very smart of you, not giving us your real name, you see; this is the Kira case…

- I knew it once they called you – she admitted – I don't really know what I can help you with or why am I a witness, but I'll surely help you in anything you want.

- I need you to tell me what you saw – L told her – when you followed Misa Amane in the forest…

Kaoru nodded, and sat in a couch next to him and E; Near was now making small dice-city – Well, I was walking by in the outsides of the city and I saw her passing by… I know her cause she's Light Yagami's girlfriend, I saw her once in his house… so, I decided to follow her, just to 

make something… - she gave it a small thinking; the ether E had used on her had made damages – I followed her to a clear spot in the middle of the forest and she unburied a small black notebook…. It was weird, yeah, but I didn't think it was such a big deal so I decided I'd rather leave, and that was when…

- When I got her – E interrupted Kaoru – and as I told you; it looked exactly as the Death Note the task force took from ….

- Are you sure it was all you saw? – L asked Bell

Kaoru (A.K.A. Bell) nodded – It was all I saw: not much actually, just Misa taking a notebook. She was no longer so sure she'd be real help.

- I see – L placed his thumb in his mouth – well, Bell, your testimony had just given us proof enough to put Misa Amane under custody and also, Light Yagami…

- Light?! – Bell asked in shock – Why him?

- He is, indeed, the principal suspect of being Kira – L answered, taking a lollipop from the coffee table bowl and unwrapping it – Misa Amane was suspected to be the second Kira… and as you gave us the proof she IS holding a Death Note, Light Yagami must be as well, under possession of one of them

- A Death Note? – Bell didn't understand half the things L was trying to tell her.

L explained her almost everything that had to do with the Kira case, which helped her understand why Light was the principal suspect. She closed her hands into small fists, angrily: he had been there the day her father had been found death! And he had dared to tell her he felt sorry about it!

- Is there any way I can help, besides this? – She asked L - something to make sure Light goes to jail?

L was not in a hurry, so he stood sitting – I think we can discuss it. After all, I don't see we'd have any troubles catching Light: he's not stupid so the surest thing is he'd turn himself up. Misa is a different case, anyway… I'm afraid she could commit any stupidity out of "love".

- Maybe Misa is trying to get you killed – Near gave away – is there any possibility she might have the Shinigami eyes?

- She probably has them – L admitted – but she would have killed me already then.

- How about the Shinigami itself? – E suggested – they have a Death Note of their own, don't they?

L thought about it for a second – I think they cannot intervene in human businesses…

- How about out of love? – Bell added, surprisingly – It's a valid reason why a Shinigami would get into it… As you said: if Misa can commit any stupidity out of love, a Shinigami can do it too, right?

- I thought a Shinigami was smarter than Misa – E exclaimed.

- But we cannot dismiss that option – L answered – it's a valid reason, besides there's the fact that almost everyone in this country is smarter than Misa…


	9. The Sound of Bell

**Disc: Own anything but Kaoru (Bell) Da Beatch owns E!**

**Summary: Near and Bell are taking their part in the plan to catch Misa, but before they have a small talk…**

"The sound of Bell"

Bell and Near stayed in the living room; E and L had gone, but not before leaving them instructions: they had made up a plan to keep Rem apart from the task force, in case it was danger for their lives.

She was sitting in the same couch since L and E had left, while Near kept his usual spot in the living room's carpet. Bell looked at him, as he was the only living thing around.

- Is there any special reason why you keep staring at me? – he asked her, which made her jump; it was barely the first time he ever spoke to her.

- I… - she tried to explain, but it was impossible, so she decided to just tell him the truth, anyway she was too smart to lie to him: - There's no reason, you're just the only one who's around.

Near kept on doing his thing; even though she hadn't taken that as a VALID reason, for him it was completely understandable; they were alone, at least as long as Matsuda wouldn't arrive and they had not much to do. After a few seconds of awkward silence for Kaoru, he added:

- I could use some help, if you might.

Bell caught surprise over this last words: Near didn't seem quite a friendly boy, but now she knew he was not greedy either, so she stood up and kneeled beside him: she took a dice and placed it in the top of the tower he was building. She didn't mean to bother him, but there were many doubts in her head:

- Can I make you a few questions? – She asked him, clean and clear.

- You can – Near answered – in fact, I was wondering when you would start making questions.

Bell nodded– Well, who are you?

Near waited a few seconds, before answering: - It's important to you knowing who I am?

She nodded again – Wouldn't be asking if not.

- I'm Near – he answered – you can call me N, also… but there's not much about me you should know besides this.

She heard this and didn't find another question, maybe Near wouldn't admit it, but she seemed to be bothering him.

- I am… Kaoru Bellamy – she added, she felt that it was fair she's shed a little information about her too.

- I knew that – he admitted – I searched for you on the register of missing people.

- I see… - she looked down as she kept on placing dices to build towers.

- Can I address you as Kaoru? – He asked her.

She shook her head, slowly – I'd rather be called Bell – she answered - Kaoru Bellamy sounds like the name of someone with a happy family; I don't have one, so Bell suits me: it's simple, like the kind someone who's alone would have. Seems like Kaoru Bellamy died the day her family died, Bell is the survivor of it.

Near decided to leave it like this, also Bell thought it'd be better to stop the interrogation.

And it was true: Matsuda came in, a few minutes later.

- But… WHAT?! – He asked as soon as Bell opened the door – You're kids!

- Indeed – Near answered – and smarter kids than you, I can tell. Now, there's a reason why you're here, right?

Matsuda nodded and handed Bell a small black notebook, just like the one she had seen Misa Amane unbury.

Once she took it in her small hands, she noticed a tall, monster like figure standing behind Matsuda; it must've been the Shinigami.

She handed the notebook to Near who was able to see Rem too.

- So this is the Shinigami? – He asked Matsuda, taking a look at Rem.

- I can hear you, you know? – Rem asked Near, indignated.

- I see – Near nodded – well, Matsuda, it's all settled, now you can come back to the task force headquarters.

- I… - Matsuda hesitated –I was asked to stay here, taking care of the Death Note…

- You think we'll break it because we're kids? – Bell asked him

- No, I didn't… - Matsuda trembled – I'm only following L's directions…

- Back off him, Bell – Near told her – they probably thought we'd need a babysitter and sent us who they thought would be useless to the task force.

- Hey! – Matsuda cried in indignation – I am NOT useless!

Bell shrugged her shoulders – Fine, make yourself comfortable… if you might stay…


	10. Hard On The Shinigami

**Disc: Own nothing but Kaoru (Bell) Da Beatch owns E!**

**Summary: Near and Bell make Matsuda go crazy. Light turns himself in and Misa finds out she has a hope.**

"Hard on the Shinigami"

- Thanks – Matsuda sat in the nearest couch, Rem took a seat also – so… who are you?

- I am Bell – Kaoru smiled at him, as she sat in a couch beside him – and this one here is Near.

Matsuda nodded – I see… and why is that L sent me here… with you?

- We're part of a parallel Kira task force – Near answered.

Matsuda didn't believe these last words, and gave away a loud laugh.

- What's so funny? – Bell asked him, this time.

- No-nothing – Matsuda mumbled, cutting off his laughter suddenly – so, is it true?

She nodded, smiling warmly; Matsuda's naïve ways were quite charming for her.

He laid back in the couch, nervously – Aw, man!

- We're not bothering you – Bell assured him – Right, Near? We're not kids, like you called us.

- You can be sure of it – Near nodded as he sent a message on his laptop – we don't fit on the description that you adults tend to make for the word "kid".

Matsuda nodded, not knowing why; he just didn't want to bother that kid. – I… should go to the bathroom…

- In the bedroom – Bell pointed him, still smiling and Matsuda left towards that place.

--

- Here I am – Light came in and showed his hands to L – I'm turning myself in…

L wasn't surprised by this gesture… at least not as much as the rest of the task force was. – Fine; Izowa, put the handcuffs on him

- I'll do it – Mr. Yagami interrupted them

- Fine, then – L didn't oppose

Mr. Yagami handcuffed his son; Light hardly moved

- I hope you know what you're doing – he told Light – and I also hope it's not you…

- You don't have to hope – Light answered – I AM Kira…

Mr. Yagami only looked down and didn't insist. He took Light to his cell and came back with the rest of the task force.

- It's done – E told L – Near just sent me the message: Matsuda and Rem are on the hotel.

- Very well – L answered, then he handed gas masks to the rest of the task force, including E – I want all of you wearing this all the time: it's absolutely necessary that nor Rem, Light Yagami or Misa Amane gets to see your faces.

- Why's that for? – Izowa asked him, placing his mask.

- We don't know whether Misa Amane could have the Shinigami eyes – L answered – or either of Rem's intentions.

- Rem's intentions? – Mr. Yagami asked him, then – what's that supposed to mean?

- Rem might be working alongside with Kira – he added as he took sugar cubes and put them into his coffee cup – for what we know, shinigamis can kill anyone they want, as long as they hold their own Death Notes. If you rather keep the mask off, I understand, but I must advice you not to risk your life.

Mr. Yagami kept his face uncovered, for all he knew, if his son was Kira, there was no longer a reason for him to stay safe. Death was the destiny he'd choose if it happened.

L took Mr. Yagami, Izowa and the rest of the task force to the building where Light Yagami had his apartment. Mr. Yagami offered to knock on the door for the rest.

- Hello there! – Misa opened the door, as she smiled; she seemed brain-dead as usual – Mr. Yagami! And why are the rest of you wearing masks? I GET IT! You're having a party!

- I'm afraid that's not it – Mr. Yagami corrected her: - we're here to arrest you – he held her arm and took her away.

- What?! – she tried to freed her arm – NO! Light said I'd e safe! He promised!

- I'm sorry, Miss Amane – L told her as they handcuffed her – but Light's not safe himself.

- You caught Light? – she asked away, suddenly losing all the interest in releasing herself.

- He turned himself in – L answered – a pretty clever move, I must say: he's safe now in confinement unable to make a move, while the rest of the task force has to deal with you and the shinigamis left.

Misa lost every interest in freeing herself: how come she could have forgotten? Rem was saving her… any moment…

She didn't oppose at all when Mr. Yagami placed her in the back of her car and drove her to her confinement.

--

- He's cute, isn't him? – Bell asked away, while Matsuda was in the bathroom.

Near didn't answer right away – I don't think my opinion is very valid, given I'm a male too…

Bell blushed – I… I didn't intend to say it out loud – she apologized.

- It's ok – Near kept on with his dice buildings – I don't have a problem with people showing their feelings…

- You know… I think you're cute too – Bell joked, to see if he'd react differently. To her surprise, Near dropped his dice halfway to his tower and she couldn't see it, given he was kneeled, looking down, but she was sure he had blushed.

- Thanks – that's all he said.

- Wait! - Bell exclaimed - Where's the Shinigami?


	11. My Heroine

**Disc: Own nothing but Bell (Kaoru), Da Beatch owns E!**

**Summary: L has a plan, but when Rem escapes, E needs a better one… (I'm not very good at writing "action" parts, and if I must admit, this is just an excuse for an ending full of fluffiness, LOL)**

**REVIEW!!**

"My heroine"

- L! – E called him, on his cell phone - I have news from Near… They say the Shinigami escaped!

- I see – L answered – I guess the game starts now…

- I think… - E hesitated a bit before adding – we'll have to put on the plan B.

- We DON'T have a plan B…

- I do – E corrected her – Don't worry; just don't oppose any resistance…

E hanged before L could say – Fine.

- Send them in – E spoke to another person with her laptop – fast!

Now she only had to wait to see if her plan resulted as she thought it would; she tapped with her fingers in the desk impatiently, waiting for further news…

--

- L! We have guns, for god's sake! – Mr. Yagami exclaimed as he put his arms up; they were all pointed by the guns of a group of thieves that had just entered into the police station, were Misa was held.

- For what I know, this is a plan to save us all from death – L answered, putting his own hands up – We should surrender right now, I don't see what they could be looking for in here besides our hostage: Misa…

- But Misa is a suspect! – Izowa shouted.

- Shut up, right now! – One of the thieves ordered them – Where is Misa Amane?

- I might be able to ask the same question – Rem appeared behind him.

L and the rest of the task force saw it, and suddenly they understood why L hadn't asked to put their own guns out.

- Misa Amane is on the interrogation room – L answered and pointed out to where the door was.

One of the thieves, walked inside it and came out holding Misa Amane, who was blindfolded and handcuffed.

- Where are you taking me now? I thought you'd interrogate me… - she asked away, unaware of the current danger she was into.

- You're not gonna have any interrogations tonight – the thief said in her ear – in fact, you should start now by saying your last words…

He pointed at her with his gun, and she shivered from underneath the scarf that covered her eyes.

Suddenly, the thief fell on the ground, death.

The rest of the task force, who had been watching at the thief, looked around: the rest of his mates were lying death too and Ream had disappeared. In the floor, where it had been standing, was just a small amount of dust and also it's Death Note lied in the top of it.

- What happened? – Mr. Yagami asked out.

L explained the task force how Rem had died by saving Misa's life, all this out of the feelings it had for her.

They put Misa back on the interrogation room and Mr. Yagami made her a few questions, she had no more exit than admitting she was the second Kira, and admitted she had been helping Light all this time.


	12. Cherry Bomb

**Disc: Own anything but Bell, Da Beatch owns E!**

**Summary: E and L cheer to triumph over Kira…**

"Cherry Bomb"

E sat in a chair next to L, In front of the computer monitors. She was licking a lollipop, as usual.

- Thank you, Miss E – he told her.

- Why? – She asked him – I just did my job.

- Well, I think it's proper whenever someone saves your life, you thank them for it – L cleared.

- I see – she nodded – well, you're welcome, L

She stared at him for a few seconds, and then Matsuda came in:

- Light and Misa have been taken to imprisonment – he announced – we have the broadcast ready.

L nodded – Thank you, Matsuda. Set the connection now.

Matsuda did so, and the night time news were interrupted by a live broadcast by L; almost every screen in the world had gone white with only an "L" as a sign of who was speaking.

- I'm L – he said – and this time I am here to let you all know Kira's been catch and imprisoned, so as the fake Kira.

Millions of viewers around the world took those words; some of them were happy, some of them were disappointed.

- … so people in the world, all of you who had been in fear because of Kira, you can be safe now – he continued – also this is a warning to all those criminals out there, who were waiting for the this moment to get back into the crime. I AM catching you just as I catch Kira; I, L, will hunt you down till you're exhausted of running. I will not tolerate anyone trying to make fake justice by his own hand.

The broadcast finished and E and L were left alone again; in the rest of the world people celebrated their recovered peace, even they knew there could never be a completely peaceful world, they were so NOW, it was worth celebrating the only moment they'd feel completely safe.

- Congratulations – E told L, as she looked over the window, watching people on the streets, celebrating – you're their hero.

- I just did my job – he replied.

- Still, I think it deserves to be celebrated – she added – how about a lollipop to go with? – E asked him, coming closer to him as she licked her own lollipop.

- I say yes – he answered and waited for E to give him one, but instead, she leaned towards him and kissed him.

She tasted like cherry lollipop; he tasted like strawberry pie.

Fair enough.


	13. Careful with that dice, Near

**Disc: Own anything but Bell…**

**Summary: It should be all over now, but Bell hasn't finished yet… **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!! PLEASE, REVIEW!!**

"Careful with that dice, Near"

It was over: Light (or Kira) was now on jail as Misa Amane, paying for all the deaths they had caused, including her family's death. Bell and Near were now back at the Safford Hotel, room 1707.

He was in his usual spot in the living room carpet; she was lying in E's bed looking at the ceiling, still tears in her eyes.

She felt pleased she had helped catching Kira as she hoped for but still she was not quite happy yet. She knew something was missing; nothing would bring her back her family, no matter how many Kira's she'd help catching, she was still alone.

Bell sat in the corner of the bed and whipped away her tears with the sleeve of her oversized man's shirt. She heard Near, he was probably arranging dices into building and towers, in the living room. Then she realized that, at least for the moment, she was not alone.

She walked out the room and into the living room where Near was, she stared at him for a few minutes not sure of what to say. Finally she dared to open her mouth even she was still not sure her words were the proper ones to be spoken:

- I was wondering – she trembled first, but then her voice became stronger and safer with every word – if you'd let me stay here with you, just for a while. I promise not to talk, is just that; you're the only one who doesn't make me feel like a stranger.

Bell regretted every single word and felt proud of them too: it had been the best speech she had given in years and also, the most honest.

Near thought about it for a while, then nodded slowly: - it's alright – he admitted – I kind of enjoyed the company last time…

She kneeled in front of him and stared making her own dice buildings nest to Near's.

- But for what I know – he surprised her, by telling this – you cannot promise certainly not to speak at all.

Bell blushed – I could try, if it bothers you…

- I think I'll miss that annoying buzzing noise in my ears that your voice is he admitted – after all, you're hardly the only one who's spoken to me.

– Well, you're quite smart; your talks could never be boring – Bell smiled as she took a dice, that happened to be the same that Near was about to take: their hands touched and she couldn't help but to blush again. His hand was warm, which came as a surprise to her, always seeing him as a cold person.

Near didn't react to it, whether to take her hand off hers or completely hold her, he stood quiet for a few seconds and then spoken finally: - I think you're very smart as well...

- Thank you – Bell nodded, blushing a bit and and releasing Near's hand, then she got back into dice building and he did as well.

She was happy now: she had helped catching Kira and also, found a new friend. She smiled as she thought of this; she didn't knew why but Near felt like home.


End file.
